1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tire valves and, more particularly is concerned with a pneumatic valve assembly with a dynamic annular seal flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many objects such as automobile, motorcycle, and bicycle tires contain pressurized air. In conjunction with such tires, a pnuematic tire valve is needed which allows the introduction of air, seals pressurized air within the tire, and allows for the release of the pressurized air.
While tire valves currently in use meet the above three requirements, they generally do so with several drawbacks. Tire valves currently in general use consist of a valve stem installed in the rim and a valve unit core which includes six separate pieces. Such tire valves require two air seals, a static seal between the body of the valve unit core and the valve stem in addition to the seal within the valve core which allows for the introduction and release of air. Also, such valve designs incorporate a plunger, an air release pin, and spring. To allow the inward flow of air during inflation, the plunger mechanism must move. All of these several parts result in a tire valve which weighs more than necessary, thus requiring greater wheel balance compensation.
Additionally, such valve designs require precision machining of internal threads in the valve body which is time consuming, costly and reduces valve body strength. Finally, inward air flow during inflation results in oscillation of the valve stem.
Other valve designs have addressed some of the above drawbacks. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,326 to Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,248 to Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,822 to Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,398 to Crowley, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,080 to Lefrancois all appear to reduce the number of parts incorporated in the valve and eliminate the static seal, but they continue to incorporate a mechanism which must move to allow air to flow in and then return to its original position to form a seal.
Consequently, a need still exists for a tire valve which reduces the number of parts thereby reducing complexity and weight, which eliminates the need for a static seal and machining of internal threads, eliminates valve stem oscillation during inflation, and incorporates a seal flange that merely deforms or flexes to allow the introduction of air upon inflation then returns to its original shape to seal the air within the tire.